The present invention relates to toy vehicles and, specifically, remote controlled toy vehicles, preferably in the form of an army truck. The present invention provides a self-contained, i.e., constantly attached bridge for a remove controlled toy vehicle which bridge is capable of spanning a hazard in the path of the vehicle when the bridge is selectively moved from a first vehicle trailing position, where is it located during movement of the vehicle, to a second position in front of the vehicle. The vehicle, after the bridge is placed in its operative or hazard spanning position is then capable of passing over the bridge and, yet, the bridge remains attached to the toy vehicle. The motion of the vehicle passing over the attached bridge causes the bridge to automatically change from the hazard spanning position, i.e., the bridge located in front of the vehicle, to the transport mode of the vehicle and bridge, i.e., the bridge trailing behind the vehicle. Then, the vehicle, along with the attached bridge, can be driven, as desired, to another location for redeployment.
Toys with wheels and, specifically, toy vehicles are especially attractive to youngsters. These young children play with the toy vehicles and pretend that the toy vehicles travel on roads, highways, tough terrain, etc. The toy vehicles when played with frequently encounter road obstacles, e.g., water hazards, streams, rivers, small valleys, logs across the road, etc. It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy vehicle with a self-contained bridge capable of selectively spanning a road hazard which is encountered by the toy vehicle. This road hazard spanning bridge is permanently carried by the toy vehicle and is selectively placed into the road hazard spanning position to enable the toy vehicle to pass over the road hazard. It is also a specific object of the present invention to provide an attached bridge to a toy vehicle that, after being traversed by the toy vehicle, is automatically placed into the transport mode, such that the vehicle and bridge can be moved by the child to a second location for use. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a transportable bridge, for spanning across a hazard, which bridge actually allows its own transport vehicle to pass over the hazard.